Don't Help Me
by thoughtfull silence
Summary: After awhile all of the fear from being kidnapped gets sucked out of you. Especially when it becomes something normal to you. No matter if that’s weird to other people or not. Though when your captor tells you that you look beautiful even that’s out of
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1

For as long as I can remember I've always been independent. Doing everything when I wanted and how I wanted even if there was a dead line to do it. I had complete control over my life. I was Vice Foreign Minister at the age of 16. I am 17 now. Not many people my age can say they accomplished something so big yet.

My brother and Noin had disappeared off to space along with all the other gundam pilots and their female counterparts. They all came back once in awhile to visit. All except for Heero. The one person I really wanted to see. Even though I had someone I could trust now by my side the whole time. Strangely enough Dorothy was the one that stayed with me. Soon after asking to be able to take up residence in my house saying that she now had no where else to go. I agreed of course and she is now head of my house hold and a very close friend of mine. But soon enough all of that changed.

I was working late as usual but I hadn't had my usual coffee before I left so my feet were dragging. With it being Christmas Eve that night I had given everyone the night off. So it was up to me to be able to drive myself. Dorothy and I had planed watching movies all night in order to open presents at midnight. So as you can expect I was in quite a hurry.

Almost no one was on the road but the snow didn't make me feel better. Just because I could see any now doesn't mean that there wouldn't be anyone later. And with all the snow it would be even harder to see anyone.

I didn't know how right I was.

The details are fuzzy even to me now when I look back on it. I had stopped at a red light on an intersection impatiently waiting for it to turn green. When it did I hit the gas not seeing the red truck racing down the lane. Passing the red light it hit me directly on the driver's side. While I was thrown around from the impact I could have sworn I saw my life pass before my eyes. My tiny little car was no match for the man's truck. So my car was thrown a couple of feet and bent like a U. I don't know how they got me out of there or how I even survived but I'm amazed that they did.

By the time any one got there I had already passed out. I don't know who called out there. No one was around.

Later on I found out the name of the man that hit me. A 36 year old man named Hank Ichel. He had been working late also and was speeding in an attempt to get back to his wife in time to spend some time together on Christmas Eve. He, of course, came out with out injury. A little bump here or there, but nothing too serious to cause anyone to really worry about him.

It was me that everyone was worried about.

It seemed that when my car flew my body wasn't held down that well and I was thrown around resulting in some sever injuries.

My left leg was completely broken. It turned out it was so bad they had to connect the bone with a metal rod so it would heal properly. In my back I had a few dislocated discs from the impact of being thrown around those too they and to go in and cut out. I had cuts and bruises everywhere. Even on my arms I had scars where they had to pull out pieces of glass that had lodged itself in it. I could hardly move with out pain shooting up somewhere. I was told very plainly that I would never be able to get around as well as I could before.

The one thing I didn't understand though was why they had to put bandages all over my head. It didn't bother me too much though since I was mostly asleep the whole time from all the painkillers they had given me.

What did amaze them was that I didn't have that much damage to my head. I had hit it enough but not hard enough to cause me bad problems such as memory loss or permanent damage to the tissue.

I didn't find out the worst until later.

Dorothy visited me daily. Even a few times she fell asleep in the chair next to me. I learned later that the night of my accident she hadn't even left my side to entire time. It warmed my heart. Dorothy is my best friend. I got a good laugh out of the fact that she threatened the entire hospital staff when they tried to kick her out. Something that really hurt though was the fact that no one came to see me while I was in the hospital. Other than Dorothy and Pagan I had no one to talk to. Not even my brother came to see me. But I soon pushed this aside. I'm sure they had good reasons.

So day in and day out I lived with the pain in my body counting the days until I was able to get out of there. A few times I caught my self wanting to read a book but remembered that I had bandages over my eyes. I finally had enough and repeatedly asked the doctors what was wrong with me. Everyone of them told me I would be told in due time. Even Dorothy changed the subject.

So enough after 5 weeks in the hospital I was able to get around a little. Soon after that I was forced to start physical therapy. As painful as it was a little bit of the pain did go away when I used my limbs.

Right off the bat they told me I would always have pain sometimes. Too much damage had been done to me to not have a least some pain. I would have good days and bad days. For some reason this did not reassure me. No one could tell me how bad my bad days would be. It was all up to my body and how hard I worked on my good days.

Soon after though came the time that my head bandages were to come off. After 6 weeks I was going to be able to go home and live my life again. While they were unwrapping I was told to keep my eyes closed. I was too happy to disagree. At the time I was sure I was shaking in excitement. When they told me too open them I was grinning so brightly. But when I opened them…I saw nothing. All I saw was black. Blinking I thought it would just take a few minutes for it to come back. But nothing came and I was still lost in an endless sea of darkness.

I was in shock. Surely this couldn't be true. It most be only temporary. Soon after the doctor took my hands in his and broke the news to me gently. The glass that had broken had small pieces that had broken off it. Normally this wouldn't be a problem…but some shards had flown in to my eyes. My pupil had been hit and my optic nerve had been shaken and broken up too much.

I was blind.

XxXxXxXx

So how did you like that? This entire story is in Relena's pov. So until next time!

I'm begging everyone PLEASE review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Now that's really really true because of Hurricane Katrina)

Chapter 2

Life is a funny thing. Humans have been on this earth for centuries and still we are no closer in understanding the preciousness of life. Out of those millions or even trillions of years we have been on earth even more humans have been born than the years we have had life here.

Some say each human life is like a vapor in the wind. Well I believe that's true. All we live is the average one-hundred years. After that what do we do? Some people say we will go to heaven or hell. Others say we will just cease to exist.

That is one mystery we will never solve.

But, I believe that what we do with our time on Earth is what is most important. Every thing that happens to us has an effect on us. Every good or bad thing that we do effects who we are. What we do with who we are depends on the character of each person.

So we go through life doing that we want or have to do. Getting richer, getting poorer, losing, gaining. We go through cycles of good and bad.

How you deal with the bad is up to you.

XxXxXxXx

"One, two, three, four," I mumbled to myself. The first thing I did when I came home was to completely reject the idea of myself being blind. After tripping over everything in my path and getting lost in the mansion more than once the household finally convinced me to memorize the steps from a starting point to everywhere. And of course that starting point was the front door.

Finally reaching the fist step on the staircase I slowly took my time getting up. Just when I reached the third one the door bell rang. Amazing enough I could hear the butler's loud footsteps as he tried to get to the door quickly. Once I heard the creak of the door being opened I knew by the sound of the voice who was here.

Millardo.

A quiet almost grace sound was next to his loud heavy steps.

Noin.

"Relena?" By the rough but yet gentle sound I knew that it was Millardo speaking to me.

"Millardo." I replied in my diplomatic voice. Just thinking about politics though made me twitch.

After my "accident" the ESUN decided that I was incapable of doing my job as Vice Foreign Minister. They also "decided" that since I couldn't do anything else I was to be still given my paycheck. Though now I would look at it as a pension.

All it was about was saving face is all. They have learned nothing from the experiences humans have just gone through.

Replacing me, it seemed, was no problem at all.

"Relena?" Millardo asked me again. His voice sounded louder so I assumed that he must be closer. From a small wind that came at me I think he must be waving his hand in front of my face.

Insulted to the core I continued to do what I doing before. Counting the steps to the top. It was better than being insulted by your own blood.

"Relena what's wrong with you?" If I had been paying better attention I would have picked up the strings of concern, but I was too wrapped up in anger and bitterness. Grabbing the hand railing tightly I tried harder to concentrate on the steps. But the longer the two asked me what was wrong my anger grew.

Finally I just couldn't take it anymore. Millardo didn't have any idea what he was talking about. I spun on my heal to give him a good lashing when I lost my balance. By this time I was almost at the top so a fall down would seriously injure me if not kill me.

"Relena!" I heard Noin shout.

Luckily Millardo caught me before I did and carried me to the top.

"Are you ok?" I heard them both ask. Fingers and hands probing me to find anything injured. I was disgusted. I was some doll that would break when touch or even something that was worth anything. I had lost all my worth in that one second that man ran that red light and hit me.

"Stop it!" I finally screamed. I just couldn't take it anymore. Every human had limits and whether I knew it or now I was slowly reaching mine.

"Don't help me," I whispered. I took off running. Where I was going I didn't know but I had to get away.

All too soon my back and legs protested from pain. I more limits now than before. As the saying went, "Even if you fix it it's never going to be as good as it was before it was broken."

After just sitting there far too long I cried. Cried for what happened, what was going on, and the fact that the one person I wanted to see more than everyone else disappeared from my life.

XxXxXxXx

One thing I've learned that after you have a good cry you feel a lot better. The bad thing about it is that it takes almost all of your energy. So by the time I walk back (I walked in a straight line) it was already at least an hour from when I had run off.

"She lost her sight." I heard Dorothy say.

"WHAT!"

I sighed when I realized that Millardo was still here and where ever he is Noin is.

What took me by surprise though was that he seemed so astonished by the fact that I was…blind.

Time to face the family.

"Relena why didn't you tell me!" Milliardo voice boomed at me. To think that I had to tell him every aspect of my life. He was my brother! He should have been here in the first place.

No.

He was living his life. Doing what he wanted to do. After all that happened he deserved that one little thing.

"I guess I just didn't want to speak of it." That was the end of that I guess.

For now.

XxXxXxXx


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own anything.

Chapter 3

I always did think there was a fine line between sanity and insanity. You know that saying about the man that was completely pushed to his limits, and was standing beside a cliff with his arms spread out. Just waiting for that one last push to send him spiraling over the edge.

I think that's how I feel right now.

XxXxXxXx

"Dorothy what in the world are we doing?" I groaned from the passenger side of her car. For the past half hour she had been so bubbly and giddy. Completely different from the Dorothy I knew, but for the life of her she wouldn't tell me what it was about. I slouched in my chair and I was sure I was pouting. Childish I knew but I just couldn't help it.

"Now, now Relena we're almost there," Dorothy told me is a singing voice. I just huffed in response. After almost a two week visit from my brother and Noin we had just been saying our goodbyes when Dorothy decided to drag me off in this adventure of hers. A conversation I had with my brother however left me wondering.

"_How did you do it Relena? Millardo asked me one morning out of the blue._

"_Do What?" I asked him. I had no idea what he was talking about. What had I done?_

"_Keeping all the news medias from finding out about you being blind. I was sure that when they said you resigned that nothing had happened to you. If they knew I'm sure they would have been on that story like a back of dogs." He told me._

_That was one mystery I had not solved yet. I was sure that I looked sad because Millardo's hand came to rest on top of my shoulder. His hand felt much more ruff than I remembered. _

"_You mean no one knows about my eyesight?" I asked him quietly. My head faced the floor and I felt as if I was waiting for the answer if I was going to die or not._

"_No one I've ever talked to since then." He sounded strangely angry. I wondered what he had to be angry about. After all I was the one with the problem._

"_Why didn't you come see me?" I asked of him. When I heard him take a sharp in take of breath I pulled away. It seems that I wasn't quick enough as he pulled me in to a hug._

"_I didn't know." He sounded hurt. I only hugged him tighter. We weren't going to do this again any time soon so why not bask in the moment._

"_Don't let anyone else know." I told him. I took his silence for a yes. If no one wanted to even see me than what happened to me was none of their business. I felt suddenly glad no one had known. This was a private matter of my own. Not some teenagers' gossip. _

"Relena we're here!" Dorothy shouted while she shook my shoulder. I suddenly jumped out of my mussing and smiled where I thought her face was. Slowly taking her hand I took out my cane. You can never be to sure.

"Terrain?" I asked.

"Cement." She answered me as usual. As we walked along I heard yipping and barking. Why would Dorothy take me some place with animals? As we walked along the sound got louder and we stopped for a moment. I heard a swoosh and a sudden wave of cool air hit my face. Electronic door. You have to love them.

"Hello and welcome to Fiona's Dogs for the Blind. Do you have an appointment or would you be here to check out the dogs." An unfamiliar voice talked right in front of us. I thought about it for a minute. Dogs for the blind?

"We're here to pick one out maim. I do believe I talked to you earlier." Dorothy told the women with her still cheery voice.

"Oh yes Miss Dorothy." I could practically hear the smile in her voice. "We have our very best dogs ready for Miss Elizabeth to check out." She rolled away from her chair. Dorothy and I followed her footsteps.

"Elizabeth?" I asked Dorothy in a whisper so the other woman would not hear.

"I figured that you would not want any more people than necessary to know it was really you that are blind." She told me in the same small whisper. I suddenly felt a huge swell of appreciation towards Dorothy after that small sentence.

"We'll Miss here they are I'll just let you test each one out and which ever one you like just tell me." She told me in a kind tone.

I slowly touched each dog that came out of there cages. A few of them I liked but none I thought I would really want. Soon enough a pretty large dog came out and rubbed itself against my side. I pet it a little and it licked my hand. That was it I was sold.

"This one," I told her gently. I felt a small happy smile creep on my face as it continued with its rubbing.

"Good choice maim. This is our best German Shepherd."

"What's its name?" I asked.

"It's a he maim, and his name is Lee. If you want a diff-"She didn't get to finish before I interrupted her.

"If that's what he's use to than that's what I'll keep it as." I told as I roughly scratched Lee's head.

"Well than Maim I'll get all your paperwork done tonight and in about four days you can start your training." She said as she led us back to her desk. Training? What training. I hadn't realized I talked out loud until she answered me.

"Well we need to get you two used to each other. That way you'll know what you can and can't do. Even with a guide dog there are still things you can't do on your own and you need to know before and accident happens."

Dorothy and I had filled out what we were needed to and were headed out to the car. Laughing and smiling I was having the most fun I had in awhile since my accident.

Maybe that's why it came out as such a shock.

Dorothy and I were kind of close from the car as far as I could tell from the distance I had walked earlier when it happened. I heard the loud bang and I was forced back and thrown against the ground. Wind lashed all around me and I felt the darkness settling in. The last thing I heard was Dorothy calling out my name and I then I knew no more.

XxXxXxXx

When I woke up I heard the rhythm of the machines I knew I was hooked up to. I knew its beat all too well from my previous time here. I sat up in my bed. What had happened? Last thing I remember I was talking with Dorothy-

Dorothy! What happened! Where was she? I'm sure my heart rate went up as the monitor's beeping got faster. People raced into my room. Once they calmed me down they answered my questions. Dorothy was in the waiting room and was coming as we spoke. Not soon enough I heard her unmistakable footsteps. I felt like crying. At least my friend was ok. My only friend.

"Relena thank goodness you're ok." Dorothy said to me in a tired quite voice.

"What happened?" I asked her. I could hear the other people leaving. They at least closed the door behind them.

"There was a bomb underneath my car. It would seem that while we were inside someone planted it in hopes we would be inside when it went off. If not maybe they wanted a warning." She said. A bomb? Why would anyone want to kill me? I wasn't the Vice Foreign Minister any more. I didn't have any more power!

"Lady Une wants to speak to you as soon as you're well." She said. Une? Now what was going to happen? This had to be some kind of mistake.

She paused. Not something she did often. I heard her take a deep breath.

"Are you well?" Ah the million dollar question.

"As well as I can be there not keeping me here long." I told her confidently. As it turns out the doctor wanted me there for a few more days as I had hit my head pretty hard, but I wouldn't have any of it. I had my mind made up and soon Dorothy and I were on our way to see Une with the doctor stumbling behind us. I latched on Dorothy's arm as a way to get around and once we were all set in the car a preventer agent was driving we were on our way.

XxXxXxXx

The minute I had stepped into Une's office I felt like the Minister again. Maybe that's why she told me to relax. Dorothy was asked to leave and as soon as she left the room I felt a business like air fill the room.

"So how have you been Relena?" It seemed that my eyesight didn't bother her. I knew she noticed but I appreciated that she didn't comment on it.

"You know that this isn't what this is about Une. Let's just get down to it." If she was going to be business like so was I.

"Well, Relena it seems like certain people still see you as a threat." We didn't need to say out loud that she meant that some assassins that hated the peace she helped create.

"Why me though I have no more power in politics."

"Whether you believe it or not many people still look up to you." I wasn't strong enough for this. A picture of Heero came to mind but I violently shoved it into the back of my mind. He wasn't a part of my life any more. There was no need for this.

"We weren't able to recover anything from the sight, but we do know that someone is after you." I sighed shakily. What would this mean now?

"So as head of the Preventers I issued for you to use a safe house far out into the woods north of the city. It's a small log cabin up on the mountain there. One bodyguard will accompany you and you will have no contact to the city or anyone in it. Dorothy included. There is a small town a few miles west of there. That's where you'll be able to get your supplies needed along with anything else."

I just sat there for a few moments before it really sunk in. One part hit hard thought.

"Alone! With who?" I demanded her. I know that Une wouldn't really put me in harms way but still.

I could practically hear the smirk in her voice when she said," Heero Yuy."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that reviewed. I'm glad this is a kind of hit at least some one liked it. And I'm sorry gundamgirl818 Heero is kind of going to be a jerk. It's all a part of the story line.

Chapter 4

The last time I had seen Heero was during the Mariemaia incident. As fast as he appeared he took off again leaving no one any assurance as to where he had gone. Months passed by and I heard no word from him. I soon lost all hope as to ever seeing him again. The only time he seemed to show up was when I was in trouble. So after awhile I think I pushed him to the back of my mind.

Then out of the blue here he is again.

XxXxXxXx

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. Though I wasn't the girl I use to be. I wasn't about to drop everything just to go chase him around. As upset as Une was about it she agreed that I shouldn't leave without Lee. As much as Heero disapproved (as Dorothy told me he was later) I wasn't going to follow through with his orders like a lapdog.

So one month later with Lee by my side I stood by Dorothy telling her goodbye. I knew I was being sappy but hey who could blame me? Dorothy was making small sniffing noises from time to time. I knew she was a strong person but she had changed a lot too. Maybe that's why we got to be such good friends.

"Hey look on the bright side of this!" I said in an attempt to make this a less awkward situation. Heero was due any moment and I really didn't want to be crying in front of him.

"What would that be?" Dorothy had the same voice as ever. Same old Dorothy. As bad as she might be feeling on the inside she tries her hardest to not show it on the outside.

"You can go find Quatre and elope." I told her with an impish smile. I heard her squeak and knew I had gotten to her. I could almost swear she was blushing right now.

"I can't believe you . . ." she stuttered. I only laughed at her. A few moments later Dorothy joined in. After we had gotten out laugh in we fell into a comfortable silence. I took the moment in as I listened to the animals around me. I was going to miss this place. It was my safety zone and I felt like I was going to be taken into enemy territory.

"I got you some things," I heard Dorothy tell me vaguely. She snapped me out of my mussing.

I felt her place one large object in my hands. It was ruff and square. I felt around and felt paper. A book? I opened it and felt bumps all around the pages.

"What is this?" I asked her. I had no idea what she had given me and there was more?

"It's a book of Braille. I was able to get you this CD player and a CD to go with it. It'll teach you Braille step by step." I felt tears gather in my eyes. This was too much. Dorothy had done so much for me. What in the world could I ever do to make it up to her? I few tears escaped my eyes but I brushed them away without much thought.

"I know how much a bore Yuy is and I know you'll be dieing with him the only person to talk too," she told me. My laugh came out of me before I knew it.

"A couple more things then. This is your harness for Lee." I felt her grabbing my hand and placing a plastic handle in it. I pulled on it and was surprised when Lee moved with it. He must have been connected to it. I made a mental note to later memorize how to put it on Lee before I took it off. Not that I would be using him a lot during my time in the woods but I felt better safe than sorry.

"Oh and I almost forgot!" I raised my eyebrow to where I thought Dorothy would be. That sounded way too happy to be a good thing. I heard her shuffling what sounded like paper and her enthusiastic yell when she supposedly found what she was looking for.

Once again she placed something in my hand. It was thin and smooth. With buttons on it too. Only from what I had seen before it seemed like some type of Braille. Maybe the numbers of Braille?

"It's a small cell phone I had made for you. It has Braille numbers on it instead of the normal numbers that other cell phones have. This way I can call you to see how you are. If Une says were not in direct contact with each other we'll just have to learn how to be sneaky now won't we?" I found my smile reaching my ears. I just couldn't believe all of this. I grabbed my handbag on the floor next to me. I pushed in my new book, CD player, the CD, and my cell phone just as I heard a car coming down my gravel road. The normal crunching of tire and rocks meeting made me bite my lip in irritation. Though I have to admit its better to know when someone is coming rather than having someone sneaking up on you.

"Hello Miss Relena," Une's voice said to me. I almost raised my eyebrow in puzzlement but remembered my manners. Sometimes I hate that I have to be so polite. Though I wonder what Une is doing here. I heard a car door slam and almost jumped at the sound. Another door father away did the same. So only two people were in the car. If Une was one person than Heero would have to be the other. This means that Une was just debriefing Heero on his new mission. Well time to face the music.

"Hello Lady Une, Heero." I nodded to where I thought they were. No one was moving so I wonder what everyone was staring at.

"Hn." Yup that is Heero all right.

"Well I guess you two should be going now. This is our last meeting. When we're all sure that is all clear I'll send word to Preventer Yuy. Then you'll be able to come out of hiding. Do be safe Miss Relena. I promise you that we'll take care of everything." Une stern voice told me. I know I'm suppose to believe her and be all naive but with everything that has happened I know to expect what's not suppose to happen. Things just seem to happen that way.

"It's time to get going Relena." Well I suppose it was. I grabbed my bag and Lee's harness. Dorothy took my elbow and led me to the car. I quietly told her I wanted to sit with Lee in the back when she was about to stop. With out telling me anything she started to move in a different direction. I felt around the door and gripped a handle. Lee jumped in at my command and I slid in after him. The door slammed right beside my ear and I held in my instant flinch at the loud noise.

The door in the front from where the driver seat was open and closed as I presume Heero slid into the car. The dangling keys and the ignition starting faintly registered in my mind as the car started to move. All I could think about was the place I was leaving to and the place I was leaving behind and how this all seemed to be some bad dream that I would wake up from any moment, but the coldness of the air, the pain in my heart, and my light head just from being this close to him told me I was wrong.

XxXxXxXx

The first thing I wanted to do when I got there was to take Lee and memorize the layout of the new house I was in. Heero took off somewhere to most likely check out the area. We hadn't said a word to each other since we got in the car and I wasn't expected him to start talking for a long time yet. Heero was always a silent person and I wasn't really expecting him to do anything. This was fine with me, because I didn't want to get much closer to him. If I had even been close to him in first place. Which I doubt I was.

So this was why I was in the living room counting the steps to my room with Lee by my side.

"I see you we're able to receive a guide dog." Heero's voice popped out of no where. That was strange. I could usually hear anyone coming towards me due to their footsteps. Well this is Heero though. I suppose I'll have to be on extra alert with him around. Now that I was more alert I seemed to take in the fact of just how silent this place was. I could hear the small musical concert of the crickets outside the door.

"One thing you need to know is to not go out into the woods. Outside is fine but don't leave the imitate area." He commanded me. I almost felt my anger burning up but I swallowed it down.

"One thing for me too Heero. Once I learn the format I need the floors to be completely clear. I can't really have anything in that I can trip on. I learned that I couple of days after I came home when I was starting to get use to it. Other than that I think I can manage just fine."

"Hn. Fine." Well at least that went well. I heard the front door closing so I could only assume that he had left the house. I continued with my counting but all my mind could think about was how strange it felt living in the same house yet so right. Maybe I was starting to like him again but I knew I was just setting my self up for heart break. I had to protect my heart and maybe just maybe I could start to live my life again after all this was over. After all this was over Dorothy and I are going to some exotic island. Just to get away from everything. Well hey I might just find somebody there.

The door slammed again and stomping feet made there way across the living room. I knew I had I curious look on my face so I was either being ignored or he didn't even look at me. What ever way I didn't care.

This was going to be a very long few months.

XxXxXxXx

Please please please please please please PLEASE REVIEW I'M BEGGING PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks for all the reviews it was really great. That was the most reviews I had for any chapter ever. I'm sorry if this is a disappointment but I'm in a hurry to finish this and celebrate Christmas early because my brother is once again leaving.

Chapter 5

If I were to tell you that I did not enjoy living with Heero Yuy well . . . I would be a liar. Though as much as I liked it had its down points as well. As the days went on we fell into a routine. I started to feel a lot more comfortable and found myself starting to relax.

Maybe that's the reason I forgot why we were here.

XxXxXxXx

Even if it was small I had a sneaky suspicion that Heero and I weren't the only humans in this _secluded_ area. For safety precautions I had Lee by my side every waking moment. Once I had some private time when Heero left to go on an area check I made an attempt to call Dorothy. By the pure luck that I remembered where the numbers were on a phone I finally managed to get through.

"Hello. Who are you and what do you want. If you're looking for Relena I suggest you call another number." I muffled a laugh at Dorothy's attempt of a hello. She would never change and I faintly wished she never would.

"Dorothy I do believe we're going to have to work on your hellos." I told her in a laughing tone. I heard a little shuffle in the background and had to wonder what was going on.

"Relena is wonderful to hear from you. I suppose that Heero Yuy is out of the house at the moment?" She asked me. I paused a moment before I answered her. With one last moment to listen to my surroundings I went back to my conversation.

"Yes he is gone." I frowned for a moment just thinking about it. "Where he went I don't know. All he said that was he was going to check out the perimeter."

"Well that's a good thing. What have you been doing? Has he been feeding you ok? Has anything gone wrong?" She asked me question after question. My laugh that came out of nowhere was sure to put her to ease. Maybe this wasn't the time to tell her what I was feeling. After all it could be just some paranoia. I felt Lee rub his head against mine. I reached to pet him as I thought about everything happening.

"Relena are you there?" Dorothy's voice reached me in my fog of thoughts. I had been spacing out a lot lately.

"Yeah I'm here. Listen Dorothy lately I've been feeling like som-"I was cut off when I heard someone entering the house. I small bit of panic went through me in a moment but I managed to maintain my self. It was most likely Heero after all.

"Dorothy I have to go I'll talk to you later." I whispered into the phone. Without giving her a chance to reply I cut off the conversation with a desperate button pushing attempt. Once I had felt that I had finally turned the thing off I throw it in my purse by my side. This was resulting in a mass of my arms groping all over the bed for it. This was how Heero had found me.

"I see you're having some trouble." I heard Heero say to me from the doorway. If it were anyone else I would have thought they were being sarcastic, but this was Heero and I knew he was just stating facts.

'If you see that than why don't you help me?" I told him off. I didn't mean to be so snappy but he was making me mad. I knew if he just handed it to me I wouldn't have to reach everywhere for something I could found in an instant if I could see. If I could see I would still be the Vice Minister and my life would be fine. I wouldn't be in the safe house all alone with Heero Yuy. That man Edward would not have taken my job. I would still be the independent and strong person that Heero remembered me as.

I felt tears gathering up in my eyes but I held them back. I had cried more than enough and now was not the time to feel sorry for myself. No matter what happened I would never cry in front of Heero. I was stronger than that.

As hard as I tried I felt my salty tears slowly slipping down my face. The harder I tried to hold back the harder the tears tried to break free. The damn that my eyelids made finally broke and I found the tears started to come down faster and harder. Before I knew it I felt my whole body starting to shake as I sobbed.

I had forgotten Heero was even there. Before I knew what happened I felt two arms wrap around me. I grabbed on to the body that held me. I'm sure I cried for hours hanging on to what ever life source I could.

I didn't realize it till morning that it had been Heero Yuy holding me.

XxXxXxXx

When I woke up I first felt the weight of something on my arm. After a few minutes of inspecting I realized it was an arm. When I finally managed to connect the dots and figured out it was Heero Yuy that was on my arm I felt the blush on my face would never leave. Slowly I tried to slide out of his grasp without waking him up. Even before I tried I knew it was a hopeless cause.

"I see your better now." His voice woke a slight panic of being caught, but after he shrugged away I felt it wash away.

"I'm ok I suppose. Thank you Heero." I swallowed my pride enough to say thank you to him. Saying thank you wasn't the problem I suppose just who I was talking to.

"It doesn't matter Relena. Just forget everything." I heard the slamming of my door as he walked out. I sat still for a few minutes before Lee rub beside me. I started to rub him roughly as a smile started to make its way across my face. If he wanted to play that way so could I. I never was a person to take a insult lying down. If he wanted me to forget about last night then I could certainly ignore him. It wasn't like he was paying much attention to me anyway.

XxXxXxXx

I sat at the table for the first time in the new house. Heero was making dinner and as funny as it sounds I couldn't be the one to make dinner now could I. One thing I regret is not being able to see it. Seriously Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, an assassin is making dinner. I wondered for a moment how good a cook he was.

A sharp clamping sound I front of me shocked me for a moment from my relaxed state to realize my dinner was done, and judging from the heat my face was feeling from it, it was still hot.

Now then the hard part was finding the silver ware. It's always to the left. Groping around for it I finally found the fork after almost knocking over my water. Placing my hand on the plate I made sure my fork stabbed something that was on the plate and not anywhere else. When I finally managed to get the food to my mouth I realized I had forgotten to ask him what we were even having. I hesitantly raised the fork to my mouth. When I tasted the piece of chicken my slight bit of fear washed away and surprise took its place. Heero was acutely a pretty good cook.

"You are not as bitter as I thought you would be." Heero told me out of nowhere. I almost bit my tongue at the randomness of it.

"I guess I'm just glad I'm alive I suppose." I told him sarcastically. I almost hit something when I realized that I had proved to him that I was bitter. Almost groaning out of the just plain reason of my mistake I felt like I could crawl into bed and not come out for a couple of years. Better yet never even come out. Just get in to the nice, warm, fluffy covers and never come out.

In my haste I grabbed Lee's collar beside me. When I had to reach down quite a bit I finally understand what that snapping noise was. Heero has acutely feed Lee too? All right who was this guy and what had he done with Heero Yuy!

"Well even if you are bitter. Which is understandable due to what happened but you shouldn't look so sad." I sat still for a moment before my turned to mush brain began to work again. My feelings started to bubble up but I pushed them back down with a violent shove.

"How should I look? Please enlighten me." I knew I was being horrible but what right did he have to tell me how I should feel!

"I don't think it suits your pretty face." I felt like my body melted into puddle. After my mind decided it like to be solid rather than being a puddle I regained the senses I had left I managed to figure out that during that time Heero had left. Reaching down I grabbed Lee and went back to my room slowly and quietly. He had really given me a complement. He really told me I was pretty.

"Very nice to be seeing you Miss Relena." A bizarre and mysterious voice told me from behind. I started to run but the person easily grabbed and subdued me from behind. Lee growled from beside me. From my capture's tight grip on my neck I felt my head getting light. I faintly heard a large smacking sound and Lee's whimpering.

"It's too bad but you really need to di-"He was cut off suddenly and released me. I fell to the floor grasping to breathe. Again and again I heard a smacking sound of flesh meeting flesh. When I managed to finally get my head from pounding I took off crawling around the floor searching for Lee.

"Lee." I called for him. In return to my call I heard Lee's slight whimper. I finally hit something solid with fur. Running my hands all over him I searched for some kind of wounds. I felt around his face and from his nose a felt a sticky liquid. He must have been thrown against the wall. The smacking finally stopped and who ever was the victor began to breathe hard. For a moment I waited for the assassin to finish the job but when it didn't happen I felt relief wash over me.

"Heero?" I asked quietly. If it wasn't him I was going to have to run for it. How I was going to go anywhere with out getting lost or running in to anything wasn't on my mind as I began to feel the adrenalin beginning to pulse through my veins.

"Are you ok Relena?" Heero's voice comforted me when I was about ready to bolt.

"I'm ok Heero no permanent damage." I told him with a smile.

I had no idea what was going on but I suddenly knew that Heero saved my life once again, and with that I began to fall in love again. This time was going to be different. I wasn't going to show my feelings on my sleeves. I wasn't going to make any passes at him. I was only going to pray this time that he loved me too.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really if you sue me you'll get a penny. I am so sorry this took so long my grandfather was just diagnosed with cancer so I've been spending all my time with him.

Chapter 6

Now I pride myself on being logical. So as soon as I got myself together I managed to ask Heero to help me with Lee. It seems that I was slower than I thought because by the time I asked him he had already gotten Lee and put my hand around his shoulder so I could follow him without getting lost. It was easy for me to get lost in thought and if he got a good lead I wouldn't be able to follow his footsteps.

This promised to be interesting.

XxXxXxXx

"Nothing seems to be broken. He was just thrown hard enough to have a mild scratch on the side of his face. That's why you felt the blood. I patched it up so he will be fine." Heero finished with Lee and lead me to Lee's body much to my displeasure. I could have done it myself. I hope he doesn't start acting like I need his help with every little thing. I may be blind but I can still do things on my own and I will hold on to that like it is my lifeline.

"Thank you Heero." I managed to smile as I slowly stroked Lee's face. Lee's moved his face a little under my touch and licked my hand. At least he would be ok.

"Hn." With that all I heard was the door closing and my breathing. I found a space next to Lee's stomach and placed my head there. Being content of the feel of his stomach rising up and down with each breath.

After the small attack, I wouldn't call it small but I've had worse, Lee took to sleeping next to me. Not that this was a big deal. I like knowing that he was always there. Even so I noticed how he left the room late at night and came back a few hours later. When it started to be a repeating occurrence I wondered where in the world he was going at that time of the night. It's not like I could follow him. I would most likely get lost and I wouldn't be able to see what he was doing anyway. So I kept silent about it.

Until something quite unusual happened.

It was a normal day in the routine for Heero and me. As usual Heero cooked. I was surprised at first that he did. I didn't think he could. I would have tried to, but too many accidents are waiting for you when you are cooking. Twice as many when you're blind. Maybe I could do it, but first I would have to get over the fear of it.

I was standing around my chair with Lee standing by my side. Just smelling the aroma the food made.

"Hn. You should sit down. The food's almost ready." That's when it happened. Lee was so close to me I could feel it. When Heero had said "sit" Lee had obediently sat next to me. When had Lee ever listened to Heero? He was supposed to only listen to me for my safety.

"What…how?" I was confused I couldn't say a coherent thought.

"Hn." Was his only answer.

"You act like that's a word Mr. I-think-I'm-God," I mumbled without thinking. The moment it registered in my mind my eyes widened and I covered my mouth to keep my gulp quite. I could almost feel his eyes on me as he glared me with one of his deepest glares.

I slowly sank into my seat. I bent my head down so far so I knew he couldn't see my face. Their suddenly was a clatter in front of me and the smell of food got stronger.

"Hn. If I was God I would have taken much better care of you," he said to me before walking away from me. I could only hesitantly eat my food as I thought about it. What did he mean by that? Petting Lee by my side my mind ran over his words over ad over again.

Just what did he mean by that?

XxXxXxXx

I manage to get my answer to my question a few days later.

I was walking around the house at night just tiring to get my mind quite so that I could finally get some sleep. My mind was still revolving around Heero's words to me. When I made my final turn on to the hall that my room was on I heard Heero's voice. My mental map telling me that Heero's room was down this hall too I kept walking until the voices became loud enough for me to hear.

"We have no idea of their current location. We managed to find the spy who leaked the information of Relena last time. We don't know how much he told his superiors, but keep a look out." That was Une's voice!

"No need. Their already here."

"WHAT! Why didn't you inform me immediately Preventer Yuy?" The people who were after me were here? Why in the world were they still here then. I took a deep breath. No matter what I trusted Heero.

"I'm telling you now. I've been watching them. In about five minutes they change guards. During the time of them changing no one is watching. Relena and I will escape during that time period. I have everything packed. This time I'm taking her somewhere I know that we will be safe."

I heard Une sigh. "Very well Yuy. I don't suppose that I'll be hearing from you any time soon to be told of your new location."

"Yuy out."

I held my breath. If I could be quiet enough I might be able to escape away from the door and sneak back in to my room. Then when Heero came for me he would even think I kn-.

"You can come out from behind the door Relena. We'll be leaving in a bit so get ready." Get ready? What in the wor-.

My thought process was cut off as Heero lifted me in to his arms. I instinctively grabbed on to him.

"Lee," he called out. I heard the beating of Lee's sharp nails connecting against the wood floor as he came in this direction. Without warning Heero started to run and before I knew it I was being thrown in a car with Lee on my lap.

"Hang on," Heero mumbled. Being reminded of the last time he even drove caused me to grab on to anything the small car had to offer. Being that it was in the middle of the night and I only had on a thin night dress it was hard to hang on to anything with my body shaking so bad from the cold.

"Where are we going?" I managed to ask him when he finally stopped driving like the devil himself was on his heels.

"Some where I can keep you safe." I almost huffed at the evasive answer. I slowly closed my eyes bit by bit when I felt my consciousness slip away from me. The last thing I heard was Heero's voice.

"Sweet Dreams Relena."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 7 I have huge writers block on this.

I don't know why these people even wanted kill me. What did I ever do to them? I might not ever really know. For now I was ready to just live in the moment with Heero by my side.

XxXxXxXx

"Relena wake up," a voice said beside me. I groaned and tried to swat it away. Who could be waking me up right now when there was time to sleep? I pressed my fluffy pillow closer to my face.

"Alright then." The next thing I knew I was being lifted up in the air. Blinking around to get a grip on my surroundings I realized two things. One I was in Heero's arms while he was walking somewhere. Two I had no idea where Lee is.

"Lee," I called out.

"Don't worry about him he's right behind me," Heero's voice answered me. With that said I started to take in my surroundings. I could hear a lot of people talking and cars going past so I could only guess we were in a city. Why we were here I had no idea but I was willing to trust Heero so I only feel back to sleep in his arms.

"We're here," a voice said next to me pulling me out of my nice cozy sleep. I threw my arms in every direction to try and get it away from me. It connected with something and I groped around feeling what it was. Hair, lips, ears. . . HEERO! I threw my body upwards until I connected something very hard and fell back to my original position. Heero groaned a bit from where ever he was.

"Oh Heero I'm so sorry I didn't mean to," I keep on talking until I felt something cover my mouth. When I reached up to touch it I felt Heero's rough hands. He stayed there for a minute before he moved away. I suddenly felt uncomfortable with the silence that had settled over us. I almost opened my mouth to break it, but imagine my surprise when it was Heero who spoke first.

"We're in the middle of a city right now. I won't tell you where for your own good, but we're in my apartment. You'll be safe in here." He spoke so quietly that I had to strain to hear him.

"What do we do now?" I asked him. I didn't expect him to answer me, but what ever he said I was willing to listen to.

"I'm going out to find out just who is after you. While I'm gone Maxwell is going to keep you company. If anyone does show up he'll be able to take care of it." I could tell he was moving around from the way his voice seemed to come from different directions.

"Duo is coming?" I asked out of almost disbelief. My smile almost split my face in half. Out of most people I ever met Duo was one of my favorites. No matter what happened he was always smiling that smile of his. Even if it was fake sometimes. He was certainly a more complex person then he let on.

"Heero it's your old buddy Duo," the yell came out of nowhere almost as if to answer my previous question.

"Hn. You know the drill Maxwell." His voice was a monotone as always. Sometimes I wondered if it hurt the vocal cords to always be like that.

"Come on Heero. You know me better than that. Do I look like a person who would completely and totally screwing something up? Duo's voice was as jovial as ever though. With his question I suspected a Heero response coming up.

"Yes." The famous one word answer that still managed to answer it all. It was times like this that I wondered how I ever fell in love with this person. Then I remember all that's happened and I know. I fell in love with him because he's Heero. I wouldn't want him to ever change. At least not when he didn't want to I would accept him no matter what.

By the time I woke out of my musing Duo told me that Heero was already gone. I was surprised at my sudden sadness but I shook it off quickly. Though I was upset with him not telling me goodbye I knew that it would be unlike him to anyway.

"So princess how have you been. Heard about everything that happened. Lady Une explained it all to us when we went for that briefing." He told me in a semiserious tone.

"What briefing Duo?" My curiosity was popping its head out. It practically jumped out when I heard him muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "oh no". I put on my most innocent looking face. I hoped it was enough. I couldn't look at him and telling how much pressuring he needed to give in. It was these moments when I began to hate the man that hit me, but I stopped myself. It wasn't his fault that I was blind.

"It was a decision between all five of us on who was going to get to guard you." From five I knew he meant his other fellow pilots.

"Well Heero volunteered right off the bat and wouldn't even hear of the rest of us even attempting to guard you." I felt mixed emotions about that. It was sweet at the same time quite unusual for him.

"Especially after all that time he spent at the hospital watching you." Wait a minute rewind there.

"What?" I asked him a voice quite small for me.

"Oh boy. Heero's going to kill me but hey your going to find out eventually right?" he heaved a heavy sigh. I could feel the hot air brushing across my face telling me just how close he was sitting to me.

"That night when you were in your wreck. No one was around. No one but Heero. He was watching you that night. He's the one that called the ambulance and waited with you until the paramedics came. You could have died from blood loss before they even got there. He managed to wrap you up in his coat. When you got there he called me and told me what had happened. He didn't leave you until you woke up. After that he left and when we had the briefing he was the first one there. He's been watching you this entire time Relena."

I took all this in for a minute. I knew Duo was holding me when I started to shake and he was there a minute later when I passed out in his arms a minute later.

XxXxXxXx

Dum dum dum. I have having a serious writer's block with this so anyway that wants to see something happen tell me in your review and I'll see if I can make it happen –happy face-


	8. Chapter 8

With all those beautiful reviews I just had to update soon. Their so beautiful. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH.

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I'm really starving to hater any surprises of any kind. Maybe I just didn't like things thrown at me out of nowhere. I suppose everyone hates surprises in their own way, but no matter what I'm going to do just like my dad told me too. When they kick you down you get right back up.

I really miss him.

XxXxXxXx

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that people were yelling. I really didn't want to move from my completely comfortable spot so I concentrated on then shouting match. After all they can get quite interesting.

"Maxwell I said watch over her! Not let her faint." Wow. Heero was shouting. Defiantly something to concentrate on.

"Come on Heero. It was an accident. Uh, Heero, old buddy, old pal. What are you doing with that? Come on Heero." What in the world was Heero doing?

"HEERO! HOW COULD YOU! I TRUSTED YOU!" Duo screamed.

Well that certainly got me up. I threw my arms around to try and grab something to balance myself. I think let my arms go a bit too wildly because I felt something slice through my hand's skin. I brought my other hand to it and let out a hiss when it burned.

I think I did the right thing to get their attention. Even if it was only an accident. Or Heero had just killed Duo. I prayed to God it was the former and I wouldn't have to go to any funerals any time soon.

"Hey princess. Don't worry your hand is going to be fine. You just managed to slice you skin on some glass is all. It's not that deep." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. At least Duo was still alive.

"Duo what were you screaming about." I asked him. Truth to be told I was really curious on what it was all about. Heero wasn't known to be one to lose their temper very easily.

"It's horrible Princess," I could almost see his eyes watering up. "He cut off a millimeter of my braid! Can you believer him. I'll get back at him. Just you wait." I only shook my head in response. Duo would be Duo.

"Relena. What made you faint in the first place?" Well now how would I get out of his one. From the way Duo was acting yesterday I suppose Heero didn't want me to know. That was fine with me. I could keep secrets.

"Oh I just managed to run into the door trying to learn this places floor plan. You know ho clumsy I can be." I plastered on the fakest smile I had. I just hoped I remembered to do it right.

"Hn." Yup, I got away with it.

"By the way Heero. What did you manage to find out?" The only reaction for him to be back would be for him to find something.

"Hn." Well I wasn't going to get any answers tonight.

I only sighed. My headache was getting worse and this wasn't helping. I put my head in my hands. I guess hero must have noticed my discomfort because the next moment I was being lifted off the floor.

"Put me down." I yelled in his ear. At least I hope it was his ear. Well the words should be heard no matter what direction I yelled it at. Heero did, after all; have very good hearing.

"Calm down. You need to rest properly." I just sighed and then started to blush. It wasn't as if I could help it. I was being carried bridal style by Heero Yuy. He did have to prettiest eyes, and he looked. . .

What did he look like? Oh my god I can't remember what he looked like. I must have surprised Heero with my startled cry because I found myself on the floor. I felt the wall behind me as I latched on to it as I cried.

How did Quatre look? Or Dorothy, Millardo, Lady Une. I remember their features but I can't remember their face.

Before I knew it I felt two strong arms wrap around me and I collided with a body.

"What's wrong Relena." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. My headache was getting bigger until it was nothing but a constant pounding in my head. I could only shake my head in response to his question.

"Tell me." I almost shivered at how cold he sounded. I didn't want to fight anymore. So I just gave in.

"I can't remember what you look like Heero. I remember all of your features, but I can't put them into a picture." I sobbed out.

Heero's hand covered mine and brought them up in midair. We stayed there for a moment before he brought them somewhere else.

His face.

"You can see through your touch." Was all he told me. I almost felt like crying again, but I held it back. How many chances do you have at this anyway?

I traced his face with my fingers. His hair, nose, cheeks, lips. My mind began drawing me a picture of him in my mind. He was so handsome.

I felt his face start to press up against my hands to come closer. His hands covered mine and pulled them aside. His face got so close I could feel the heat form his breath on my face. Just a little closer and we'd almost. . .

"So you guys have any ketchup? I ran out and I can't find anymore. " Duo.

"I'll find it for you Maxwell." Heero said as he untangled form me and walked off.

"Gee thanks Heero. See I knew you were a nice guy. You can lighten u-AAAAHHHHHHHH IT BURNS!"

I didn't even want to know.

XxXxXxXx

It turns out that while Duo was walking he tripped and slightly burned himself on the still hot grill. He wasn't seriously injured. I checked his arm myself. Both of them actually. Well at least this was the story I was told. I wouldn't really want to get into it.

Duo had updated me on what was going on at Preventers. They had apparently gotten more then a few letters threatening various things if they didn't "cough up" where I was. The funny thing was they didn't know where I was. This was Heero's private apartment. Which no doubly wasn't underneath the name Heero Yuy.

My thoughts once again lead me to Heero. I hadn't really thought about it lately, but Heero is certainly acting out of character. As long as I've known him I've never had hi act like this to me before. I couldn't continue my thought process, unfortunately; because something ran in to me.

"Lee!" I shouted. I hugged him with all my might. I had been wondering where he had gone. I really missed him. He licked me all over my face. I don't really mind it though. It was a way of them to show their own kind of affection after all. After he had calmed down he cuddled up on my side. I stood up and let him follow me to the ketchen to get some kind of relief for my headache.

All was quite now. I was in my romm with Lee by my side. My headache was finally starting to go away. You notice in those commercials they say "instant relief" for you headache pain. An hour later your wondering how fast instant is to them because your headache still hasn't gone away and you still have to many things to do.

"Miss Relena!" my eyes flew open and my body jerked up.

"DOROTHY!"

XxXxXxXx

Duh Duh Duh! Sorry just had to do it. Nice cliffhanger huh? -smile-

-cricket chirping-

Anyway bad news now. I won't be updating for a month now. Though I will be posting in April. My state wide tests are coming up. So wish me good luck!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nope nothing at all.

AN: Hello I'm all done with my tests so I'm baaaaaaaaackkkkk. And happy early birthday to devilblondie. I'm sorry i couldn't wait till your birthday but just think of it as a early present to you and all my reviewers. I love you guys thanks so much. Oh and just to say this chapter is going to mostly just deepen the relanship between Relena and Dorothy. Next chapter will have a lot of action and fluff.

Chapter 9

I was sure that when we had left my house that I wasn't going to be seeing Dorothy any time soon. I had contacted her a few times but other than that I hadn't been able to talk to her. To say that it was good to have her around would be an understatement. Dorothy is the closest person to me right now.

I just hoped she wouldn't get hurt because of me.

XxXxXxXx

I'm sure that if I could have seen my face when I heard Dorothy's voice I would have laughed. Though, since I couldn't see it I learned that it was comical from Dorothy laughing on me.

"You should have seen you face." She blurted out before she went in to another laughing fit. I just lay on my bed and waited for her to be done with it. If Dorothy was taking the time to laugh then it most likely wasn't a very serious situation. I waited for a few more minutes for her to finally stop. When she eventually did she still chuckled occasionally.

"So what are you doing Dorothy?" I asked her. I didn't know her general direction so I supposed I was talking to air.

"Well I missed you so I came to keep you company while all of his is going on." She replied to me. Her voice seemed to be coming from different directions so I guess she was walking around the room.

"I thought you weren't allowed to even to be in contact with me?" I asked out of curiosity. If she was out in the open that meant that Heero knew she was here. I doubted that he would allow her to be here if Lady Une didn't want her here.

"Let's just say I have very good blackmail material on our Lady Une." She said with a sort of amused tone. Something told me that what she had to would have to be very great if she managed to get Une to let her to be around me despite her original orders."

"So what was it?" I seriously wanted to know. Blame it on my over sense of curiosity. If I was a cat I wouldn't have any lives left, but as a human I have Heero and as he has said before the day he lets me get hurt, much less die, would be the day Duo cut his hair to a normal length.

Which I didn't think was going to happen any day now.

"That my dear Relena is my trade secret." She told me with an overdone sweet voice. I only shook my head in response. If she didn't want to tell me then it must be such good blackmail she didn't want anyone else. Dorothy would be Dorothy. I really should ask her what blackmail on people she did have. It would probably be the funniest stuff in centuries.

"So what has been going on between you and Mr. Yuy?" I could feel her lay down next to me on the bed. So begins the girl talk.

"Nothing." I said as innocently as I could.

"You really don't think I'm acutely that stupid do you?" She told me with plain disbelief in her voice.

"I saw how he was looking at you." She nudged me in the shoulder.

"Well I wouldn't know about that now would I?" I said a little more harshly then I intended to. Dorothy immediately stiffened next to me.

"Sorry." Was all she said. There wasn't any reason to drag in out in some fight. That was all that needed to be said between us.

"I know." I replied. That was all. We sat in that comfortable silence. Wishing for just one moment that everything to just go away.

"I still think he likes you."

"Yeah, and Quatre likes you too."

"Shut-up."

XxXxXxXx

Something was poking me in the shoulder. I groaned and turned over. It was to early to wake up. There was still so much sleep left to be gained. I ignored the poking for as long as I could. I graved what ever it was and threw it away from me. I heard something stumble and fall but I ignored it. Fully concentrated on going back to sleep.

"Relena. Relena. Relena." The voice chanted. I groaned again and felt around for another pillow. When I finally found it I crushed it to my other uncovered ear. Sighing happily at the now silent room I almost found asleep before I was ripped away from my cozy bed and thrown in to someone's arms.

"Breakfast." Was all it said. I only groaned in response. I was so tired. Before I knew it I was asleep again.

XxXxXxXx

I felt myself once again return to the land of the living. I sat strait up and frowned. I wasn't in the bed I was in before. When I felt around it seemed like a couch.

"Welcome back." Dorothy.

"I didn't know I went anywhere." I replied and smiled when I heard her huff in response.

"How'd I get in here?" I asked her while she handed me some food. I didn't know how hungry I was until I started to eat.

"Heero put you in here. He was carrying you to breakfast but you feel asleep in his arms. You room was then taken over Duo and Heero for the moment for them to make sure it was completely safe. So they dumped you on this couch." Nothing was said after that. I was to busy eating and she most likely didn't want to talk. She never really did and that was fine with me.

"I bought you some things while you were with Heero in the safe house. Just some cloths and personal items. I didn't know if you needed anything or not so I just got the basics." Dorothy was rambling. She must want to ask me something.

"Relena." And here it comes.

"Can I call you my sister?" I blinked for a moment. Out of everything she could of asked me this was the one thing I didn't think of. Dorothy had truly become the sister I had never had. Now we could call each other that in name.

"Sure." Was all I said to her. That was enough. We fell in to our own comfortable silence.

"All done. See Heero, old buddy, you would be lost with out me." I could hear Duo even from the back of this place.

"Shut-up Duo." A typical Heero response.

We were all beginning to act like a family, and for the first time in a long time I was beginning to feel like I was home.

XxXxXxXx


	10. Chapter 10

Hello. Hello. Hello. –smiles-

-stares at empty room-

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff, FLUFF.

Chapter 10

Though having some resemblance of a family again was pleasant it also had its down sides. For one, lack of privacy. Especially in an apartment made for two people.

Particularly when one, Duo Maxwell, is also living there.

XxXxXxXx

I sighed in contentment. With Lee snuggling up on my side and Dorothy brushing my hair I was in complete relaxation. One of the things I had really missed was when Dorothy brushed my hair. She didn't pull or yank on it at all.

With the rhythmic sound of the rain beating on the windows, the soft feeling of Lee's fir against my skin, and the soft chair I was sitting in created a deadly combination that almost lulled me to sleep.

I didn't notice when Dorothy stopped brushing my hair or even when she left. I was somewhere between awake and asleep when he started to talk. I hadn't noticed at all when he came in but it was nice to have some alone time with Heero.

"How are you feeling?" The question came to my right and I almost jumped before I knew who it was.

"Fine." Was all I said back. My eyes were closed and I leaned quite comfortable in to my chair. I sighed in contentment. I could get used to this.

"What are you thinking about?" Well now this was interesting. Heero actually wanted to make conversation. If he wanted to talk to me that was just fine. You really didn't get many chances to talk to Heero and I was willing to take all that he would offer me.

"Nothing really. I'm just enjoying the rain. Ever since I was little I always loved listening to the rain. It's so calming." I said quietly. I could feel the smile on my face as I just listened to the rain. It's amazing how the smallest of things can make you so happy.

"Are you unhappy the way things turned out for you?" To say I was surprised at the question was an understatement. I got over it as quickly as I could and tried to answer the unexpected question.

"Not really." I felt the serene smile slip off my face to be replaced by a sad one. "Things could have been better. I know that, but I'm happy with my life right now. If I just stayed depressed at my situation then I wouldn't be able to enjoy life. No matter how bad things seem sometimes there is always one good thing going on. Even so I have so many things to thank God for." I stayed quiet to wait for Heero's answer.

"What do you thank God for?" It seemed Heero had a lot of questions for me.

"I have so many things, my life, my friends, my family, and the fact that I'm still alive." I hoped the meaning of that didn't go unnoticed.

"Do you thank God for anything Heero?" I supposed he didn't but I couldn't help but ask.

"Sometimes I pray and thank him for things." That was unexpected to me. I never did think Heero believed in any sort of God.

"What do you thank him for?" To say my curiosity was killing me was an understatement. I felt him press his forehead to mine. I could feel the hot air from his breath in my face. The picture my mind had drawn of him popped in to my mind causing my face to heat up. I wasn't sure if he noticed but I'm pretty sure he saw my face as red as a tomato.

"Every time I pray…I thank God for you." For a few moments I was painfully aware of my heartbeat beating as if I had just ran a marathon.

"Heero do you think you could come here a second?" Duo's voice rang out from somewhere in the apartment. I felt Heero pause a minute. I wondered what he was going to do. I didn't register the faint pressure of his lips against mine until he was gone.

He said something so sweet to me and then he kissed me. Then Duo had to go and call for him. I wondered wither or not he had bad timing or he was doing this on purpose. Either way, he interrupted me two times. Duo Maxwell prepare yourself.

"Dorothy where are you. I need your help." I called out to her. This was going to be fun.

XxXxXxXx

I had a pleasant night sleep. Though Heero had avoided me the entire day after the "incident". I suppose it's also partially my fault. It wasn't as if I was running around looking for him.

"Relena wake up." Dorothy's voice said beside me. I almost swatted her away until I realized she was most likely wakening me since it was almost time for "it" to happen.

"What time is it?" I asked her as I sat up and she sat beside me.

"Eight fifty-nine. With five seconds left." Was what she told me. I wouldn't be able to see it so we would just stay here to hear it play out. Knowing Duo he would be loud enough to hear the whole thing perfectly. Duo always took a shower at eight and finished right around nine due to all that hair he had to wash.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two...

One …

"OH MY GOD I'M A BLONDE!" Duo screamed right on time. Even though he was on the other side of the apartment I could hear him loud and clear. Dorothy and I tried not to laugh. Really we did try, but we couldn't. I supposed Duo had heard us laugh because I heard the door being kicked in. I guess it was a funny sight because Dorothy laughed harder, but for me just hearing it was enough.

"This is low, Lena." He voice sounded completely serious, but I knew he didn't really mean it. I could hear the underling amusement at the whole thing.

"At least I didn't cut you hair." I managed to get through my giggles.

"That is true." He sounded almost thankful. I supposed for Duo, his hair getting cut would be the end of the world.

"Maxwell what did they do with your hair?" Heero asked Duo. I almost stopped laughing. I hadn't even heard him approaching, but the situation was too funny not to laugh.

"I thought you had eyes Heero. It's blonde." Duo told him with a voice that almost sounded arrogant.

My sides started to hurt I was laughing so hard.

"Well at least I can dye it back to brown." Was it just me or was there a hint of a playful tone in his voice? I heard him start to leave the room when he stopped.

"Oh and Heero. Do try to control your girlfriend from further possibilities of injuring my hair." He said with an amused tone and started to run, and from the way I heard things breaking I only could assume that Heero had taken chase.

I was so surprised that I fell off the bed. Dorothy just continued to laugh.

"Oh Relena are you alright?" I expected her to help me, but it seemed that Dorothy was in to much of a teasing mood.

"Why don't you call for your boyfriend Relena? I'm pretty sure he'll be happy to help you." She teased me. My face was so hot I was sure it was a dark red.

After she was done with her teasing and I had finally gotten a decent punch on her. We went off in search of the two. It didn't take very long to find the two. After all it wasn't a very big apartment. From what Dorothy told me neither of them was hurt, but it was the apartment she was worried for. The two of them had thrown a couple of things at each other. The result was the breaking of even more furniture. I only sighed and shook my head. There was no reason to fight over it.

"Do we at least have something left?" I asked her with pleading eyes. I know I was overreacting, but this morning seemed to be nothing but teasing other people. It was quite enjoyable to say the least.

"Dorothy, who won?" I was sure that earned me a strange look from her, but I had said it quietly enough so that only she could hear me.

"Heero did." She told me just as quietly. I did a small victory dance for reasons I didn't know all the while Dorothy laughed at me.

"Relena, when's your wedding with Heero? Can I be the Maid of Honor?" She asked me excitedly. I stared in her general direction while she started to talk about my dress and the reception. I slowly tried to slip away. To where I didn't know, but if it was anywhere but right there I'm sure it would be fine.

"Hello there, Relena." That was Heero's voice, and he's right behind me.

XxXxXxXx


	11. Chapter 11

-1 I really am sorry this took so long. For one I've been to so many weddings and I've been doing some work on our new house with my father. (It still looks horrible.)

Chapter 11

I hate it when people underestimate me. It makes me angry to think that all they do is take one look at me and they think they know all about me, but every time it happens it seems to fill me with pure determination. When I use that and fuel it in the right direction I do exactly what I want to do.

I prove them wrong.

XxXxXxXx

"Hello Relena," I heard Heero's voice behind me. I froze but only for a slight moment. After all it was only Heero. I didn't bother to even turn around. It wasn't like it would make much of a difference anyway.

I felt his hand grab my shoulder and then throw me to the floor. I was in the process of getting up when I heard a gun go off and a warm liquid sprayed across my face. _Heero!_ I stilled for a moment as the world stopped moving. I could hear moaning and someone walking towards me.

"I finally found you Relena. Its time to finish what we started." I cold voice spoke in to my ear. I felt pain for a second and then everything went away.

XxXxXxXx

I didn't know where I was when I woke up. I searched around for any clues I could find. All I knew was that I was in a small room with a very soft bed, and a locked door. Without anything to do I simply laid on the bed and waited. Sooner or later someone would come. Either to tell me there plans or to kill me. All I had to do was wait. I felt like I should have been scared , but why should I be afraid?

After all…death isn't the worst thing that can happen to you.

XxXxXxXx

I waited hours for anyone to walk in to the room. I simply laid on the bed and thought about anything to try and save myself from the boredom. I was beginning to think that maybe they wanted me to die from starvation when someone walked in to the room.

"Hello there deary. I'm sorry I made you wait so long, but I've been trying to find something good for you to eat." A woman's voice said. I sat still for a second. That wasn't the kind of voice I was expecting. Not a kind woman's voice. I was thinking of a cruel male who wanted to use me for world denomination or something like that. This had happened to me too many times for me to count. Of course every time Heero was there to save me, but I don't know what had happened. So the there went the chances of being saved. I was worried about Heero, but at the moment I was trying to stay alive to see if I could even find out if he was even alive.

If I knew Heero at all I was sure that he was way too stubborn to die. Unless… I shook my head to get rid of the thought. Now was not the time to think about it.

"Excuse me but where am I?" Well she was polite to me so I could only return the treatment.

"Well I can't tell you that right now." The lady left me then to my thoughts and the food she gave me. I had no idea where I was, how the others were, or even who had me as a captive.

I suddenly felt all alone.

XxXxXxXx

"WHERE'S MY SISTER YOU SON OF A-" The loud voice that woke me up suddenly stopped. I shook my head and tried to hear anything. I knew that voice to well. Dorothy was around somewhere.

"Miss Dorothy I assure you that I have no idea what you're talking about. If you'll excuse me I have a lot of work to do." That seemed so familiar to me. I know I've heard it at least once or twice. I just need to remember a name to match it to. It was strange that their voices seemed to come from right next to me. Where was I?

"If I find out that you had anything to do with this you bastard I'll rip you apart limb from limb." Dorothy sounded like she use to in that moment.

"Miss I have no need for Miss Relena. Much less any reason to kill her or even kidnap her." That same voice again told Dorothy calmly.

"DOROTHY!" I screamed out. Maybe she would hear me. "DOROTHY! PLEASE HELP!"

"Well I can see I've been using up a lot of your time. I'll excuse myself." Dorothy said and her footsteps faded. My own eyes widened. How could she have not heard me? There wasn't any reason I could think of that anyone couldn't hear me.

I heard the heavy pounding of foot steps coming closer to my room. From the sound of it the person coming had to be a someone very large to make them so loud. The door next to me slammed opened and the one with huge foot steps walked in. I wondered for a moment if this was the time I was going to die. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach as I assumed their fist landed there. I was pushed back and thrown against the wall. My back screamed in protest of the abuse but there wasn't anything I could do to stop it. My legs became like jelly and I slid down to the floor. My back and stomach throbbed and I wanted to do anything to make it go away.

"Shut up and be good you stupid girl. Mr. Edward is trying to work. You're lucky we aren't allowed to kill you." A rough voice spoke to me. I pause to ponder that sentence. Mr. Edward? Wasn't he my new replacement as the Vice Foreign Minister! The big man decided that he didn't want to hit me anymore since I was on the ground and wasn't much fun to play with. At least I guess that's why he left. I'm just glad he did.

For as many hours that I cared to count I wondered what in the word the new Minister would want with me and if he had any connection to what was going on. Well of course he did. That was a stupid question to ask myself. The door opened once again and I wondered whose presence I would be graced with this time.

"My dear Relena I so happy to finally meet you in person." That same voice earlier that was talking to Dorothy. It must be Mr. Edward.

I swore to myself then and there that no matter what I was going to get out of this and I was going to get out of it alive. I was prepared for anything this man was going to throw at me.

Everything except what he did say.

"Your much more beautiful up close than I thought Relena." For a minute he actually sounded charming.

What in the world?


	12. Chapter 12

-1Wow it's been awhile. Sorry about that but my family has had some ups and downs and someone very close to me just died. I hope you can forgive me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well I do own a penny.

Chapter 12

Every since I became the Vice Foreign Minister I was kidnapped again and again. It was completely aggravating. It was the same thing every time. Kidnap the Minister, kill her, and receive power in the process. After awhile all of the fear from being kidnapped gets sucked out of you. Especially when it becomes something normal to you. No matter if that's weird to other people or not.

Though when your captor tells you that you look beautiful even that's out of the norm. It's just down right freaky.

XxXxXxXxXx

"You really are beautiful Miss Relena," Mr. Edward said near me. He was so close I could feel his breath against my ear.

"What do you want with me?" I asked him. After all the one thing you could count on with the bad guy was to spill all of his plans when he thought that their was no way to beat him.

"Now Miss Relena what kind of fool do you take me for. I'm not going to take the chance that you could escape and spill all of my plans. That would just make me a complete idiot." He replied in a falsely kind voice.

Well dammit that plan went down the drain.

"I'll leave you to your own devices now, and Miss Relena please do not try to escape. It would be a shame to have to kill you before I was able to use you." With that the only sound left after he slammed the door was her own breathing.

Dammit again.

XxXxXxXxXx

It had to have been only hours since Mr. Edwards last visit , but to my own mind it seemed like days as I tried to think of a way to escape. The big problem was of course my eyesight. Even if I did get out of this room I had no idea where I was or which was to go. Without Lee I could up walking anywhere or even right in to the jerk's office and that wouldn't be a very good thing. I'm not sure I want to test this man's threat.

A small scratching noise on what I supposed the door jerked me out of my thoughts. I tensed and prepared myself for anything. Even that huge man coming at me again. Though I wasn't expecting who shoved themselves in my face. I grabbed the face that was licking my face and ran my hand down their furry body.

"Lee!" I gasped. The animal in question gave a quite bark in confirmation. This was getting weirder by the second. How in the world did Lee managed to get here.

"Hello Lena. Glad to see they haven't ruffled you up to bad. You have no idea how hard it was to get in here." Dorothy said next to me as I felt her untie the ropes that bound me.

Well that answered my question.

"How in the world did you find me?" I asked of her. If she was here did that mean that Heero and Duo were here as well?

"Well it turns out that sneaky Heero had put a tracker on you awhile back and used it to find you here." She replied absent mindedly. A tracker, and he did even tell me!

Oh he was going to get a piece of her mind when she saw him again.

"Come on we have to get out of here pretty quick. I don't know how long those guards are going to be out from that knock out gas." She grabbed my arm and called out to Lee and started to pull me running down the hallways. I had no idea where we were or where we were going so I just put my trust in Dorothy to lead me where I needed to go.

Soon enough we seemed to open a door that lead us outside to a loud rumbling noise that sounded like a running car.

We got in to the car and soon enough I heard Duo's voice.

"Hey there Relena sorry we took so long but we don't really have any evidence that the guy took you so it took us a little while to get ready to recover you." I could tell from his voice that Duo was probably grinning widely so I just smiled back and said it was fine.

"Hn. We still don't know what he's after other than you, but we don't have any real solid evidence against him. We're going to take you out of the country and try and hide you again until we can find out what's his game." Heero spoke as the car seemed to launch to live and took off.

"Question. Why is it that no one is after us or at least notice that I'm missing?" I asked the three of them. Lee decided to settle himself in my lap and I started to pet him in a soothing pattern.

"You see Relena this is where the genius of Duo Maxwell comes in." Duo told me in a laughing voice. I almost laughed but managed to cover it with a sneeze. Duo must have ignored it as he launched on to how the magnificent Maxwell had done it.

"All it took was some knock out gas in the right part of the air conditioning and it spread itself to every part of the building. Like clockwork everyone was out like a light."

I had to admit that was pretty smart.

"Don't start celebrating just yet Maxwell. It seems you plan wasn't as fool proof as you though. We're being followed." Heero replied in a calm, if not unemotional, tone.

It still surprises me sometimes to this day how calm he always seemed to be. Didn't he ever loose his never.

"There gaining." Heero managed to say nonchalantly, like it didn't even matter.

I guess he didn't. He really needed to play poker sometime he'd probably win.

"Hey," Duo said with confusion obvious in his voice," Isn't that Quatre driving?"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

Chapter 13

Spies. What are spies really? By definition they are people who keep close and secret watch on the actions and words of another or others. Though that's not all that they do. They dive in to your lives pretending to be something their not. They gain your trust, learn your secrets, and they leave you in the deepest form of betrayal that they're not even fazed by.

Though not all spies are bad, and who ever said they weren't handy when they were working for you. Even if you didn't know it.

XxXxXxXx

"If Quatre is driving then Trowa and Wufei must be some where else." Heero said calmly as if talking about the weather.

I couldn't take it anymore. You know when you have that eager to ask a question ,but you know it's not polite? You could get away with it as a kid but once you hit your teenage years it's bye bye to that. You still have to ask. Your dying to do it. You just have to.

"Don't you ever loose your nerve Heero? It's kind of weird." I spoke without realizing it. Well at least I asked.

"Define your definition of weird. I do believe it is slightly warped." Heero spoke with a slight amusement to his voice. I could tell by the feel of the car that we were slowing down, but if Heero trusted what was going on then I would put my faith in his. As freaked out as I was right now. Sometimes I just want to ask God that age old question.

Why me?

"Are you saying I'm weird?" My voice rose a little bit on the end. Man I sound angry. Well I guess I am. They must of given me something at that place. I fell all weird.

"Did I miss the memo or something Relena. Does asking to be killed count as not weird? Duo could help but adding.

"No Duo you didn't miss the memo because it was never sent to you. You'll be weird no matter what you do so we don't bother to try." I snapped at him. My annoyance being the surface

"Oh that's a low blow Lena," Duo teased. Duo was teasing me. For some reason I felt a little bit of relief that he wasn't taking my angry comments to heart. Soon just as I thougt that my anger faded away bit by bit. Whenever it does that it feels like a fog is being lifted from my mind and I can think a lot more clearly.

"I could go lower you know," I teased him back.

"Well as nice of a conversation this really is I would like to talk to all of you please." Quatre's voice said from nowhere. Or from what I thought was nowhere.

"Quatre! What are you doing here?" I asked him. I was truly curious.

"Just being your spy Relena," He said. I could just imagine the twinkle in his eye as he said that. It was enough to keep me quite for awhile.

"Well this is going to be quite the little shocker to you guys. There a abandoned house not to far from here. We'll talk there. It's not safe here. Just follow that road Heero and you'll see it soon enough." With that he was gone and the car started to move again.

"What was that all about Heero?" I asked him with the fake calmness that I had perfected over the years. No matter what anyone said lying is just so useful sometimes.

"You'll find out soon enough Relena. Just be patient." It didn't escape my attention that he only said my name and left Duo out of it. Meaning that he knew too. Sometimes I wonder how much they keep from me, but that doesn't do me any good. All it does is send a sharp little pain to my heart.

"Fine." I didn't say anything for the rest of the trip.

XxXxXxXx

We all sat around a table that from the feel of it seemed to be round. Quatre had surprised me once again. Right as I had gotten out of the car none other than Lee knocked me back in again. Then someone, who I assumed to be Heero from the foot steps, handed me a cane. While most people assumed it would be embarrassing to carry that around I think it would be even more if I had a big bruise on my face from tripping over something and falling. Though Lee does help me much more than this cane does.

I just stayed seated with Lee next to me until they began.

"You aren't suppose to be alive Relena," Quatre told me in an almost sorrowful voice. A cold sense of dread started in my gut and just sank lower until it left cold and numb.

"That night of the crash Mr. Ichel had been murdered. The man that hit you was hired by a small group of the government to kill you." I closed my eyes in grief, but Quatre only continued on.

"He had stolen the man's identity in order to cause some confusion on what happened and who had killed you." Quatre paused for a moment. My hands were closing tighter and tighter as I could feel my nail dig far enough in to my skin to draw small drops of blood to slid down my hand and on to the floor.

"Your usually so alert on everything that's going on they knew that they had to get rid of you. So they hired a man to kill you to make it look like an accident. They were planning this for a long time Relena. With you out of the picture and their own man in your seat they could practically do what ever they wanted. That's why they kept the press quite. The corrupted officials knew that even if you were blind you could still give advice to the ESUN and destroy their plans. So they slowly forced you in to a retirement, and took you away from the public eye."

My head was spinning completely to fast to make sense of anything as I simply just sat there to let it all soak in. The same people I had sat down with, worked with, and laughed with. Were trying to kill me.

"So were basically since I'm away from the public eye and I'm not in to anything with the government that must mean they'll leave me alone?" I asked with my one ray of hope shinning through.

"No Relena." To my surprise it was Heero that answered me. "There still trying to kill you."

Just like that all my hope was gone and only emptiness was left.


	14. Chapter 14

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wow like you didn't know that already.

Hope you enjoy it I'm hoping to be done in maybe five more chapters and that it won't take as long.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 14

Have you ever felt so scared that you lost control of your body and just _knew _it was the end. You had no hope left and you couldn't even imagine living through what was going to happen. I've felt like that before, but no more. I'm Relena Dorlian and its time for me to start acting like it.

After all revenge is a dish best served cold.

XxXxXxXx

"So if they're still trying to kill me what do we do ,and who are these people anyway?" I asked. I was king of numb at the moment but I wasn't as scared as I out to be. After all it wasn't as if this was a new experience. Even the person I loved most tried to kill me at one point at my life.

"I believe they have some kind of tracking device on you Relena. It's the only was to explain how they keep you no matter where we hide you." Quatre explained to me.

"We need to get it out and then we'll be able to hide you much more easily. Then we'll be able to make a counter attack on them." He continued. "The groups name is Havok and there completely devoted to causing another war. They have there own group of mobile suits that are ready to attack whenever the word is given. Which is most likely after a great deal of misunderstandings are caused between the earth and the colonies. The diplomats will be to busy being angry at each other to notice what's happening. You would of noticed Relena and everyone would of listened to you. So they tried to get rid of you. When you were in the hospital or even in the weeks after that it was to risky to try again so soon after. People would have started to pay attention and that was the last thing they wanted."

Well now that makes much more sense. For a moment I felt a little dirty. People that wanted to kill me knew where I was at every moment and I couldn't do anything about it until I found out where it was.

"So you know where this tracking device is?" I asked hopefully. There was a strong silence after I asked. I just knew at that moment that it wasn't something that I truly wanted to know. No one was answering me and that made me scared more than the fact itself.

"It's buried beneath your skin in your shoulder. Since we can't go to the hospital and we don't have anyway to contact Sally at the moment we're going to have to dig it out ourselves." Heero answered beside me. I felt my hands go cold and dig into Lee's fur even as he licked my arm.

"How did they ever manage to get it into my shoulder in the first place!" I demanded angrily. How could they have been able to do this with everyone watching me.

"It was while you were in the hospital during one of routine checkups. Some nurse just put a needle in you shoulder and in it went." Duo replied to me. I noticed that his voice was coming from a different direction then before. Almost as if he was moving around for some reason. I filled the information away and diverted my attention to Quatre.

"Since it's buried so deep we're going to have to cut open your shoulder ,but I'm afraid we don't have anything for the pain so we've decided to do this for your own good." He told me almost sadly. My brain was working almost a mile a minute to try and understand what he was going to do to me and what was for my own good. I heard the footsteps behind me but before I could turn around someone had put there arms around me to hold me in place.

"Sorry Relena this is really for your own good," Duo said softly behind me. I almost turned around to asked him what was going on ,but I felt a sharp pressure on my neck and everything went black.

XxXxXxXx

My eyes felt like lead. Well more like they were just so heavy that I just didn't want to open them. Though there wouldn't of been a point to opening my eyes anyway. Not to mention the painful throbbing my right shoulder was going through. It was almost as bad as my back on my bad days. I shifted onto my left side to get the pressure off my shoulder when I collided into something warm and fuzzy. Which of course had to be Lee. I snuggled into him and tried to go back to sleep. I will once again ask God that age old question.

Why me?

I almost snored to myself. It was stupid to keep asking myself that question. Through out this entire stupid adventure I had done what everyone had just told me to do. I waited to be rescued and I told orders like a dog. Well I'm Relena Dorlain and nobody tells me what to do when my life was concerned. I'm the Ex-Queen of the World and I was going to start acting like it. If these people wanted to kill me they were in for the ride of their lives.

There was no way in hell I was going down without a fight and without some of them to take down with me.

XxXxXxXx

I could almost hear them in the haze that was my mind. It was as if everything was slowed down and I couldn't see properly. I could hear them talking but it was slightly fuzzy.

"Are you sure about this. I mean if we're wrong then the Preventers are going to least to worry about the people on our backs." I was sure that was Duo's voice. He has to most annoying voice to someone who doesn't like to wake up in the mornings. Darn morning people.

"I'm sure Duo. What more do you need other than this." That was defiantly Heero's voice. He's the _only_ one who can talk like that. They must be talking about something that concerns me ,but they'll never tell me again. That gets really annoying after awhile. What does a person have to do to get some respect around here. Maybe I should go join some rebellion group and pilot a mobile suit against Heero. Maybe then he'll respect me. No I doubt that he'd probably take me down and then bring me back to my room and lock the down so only he can get in. Now that sounds like Heero all right. I should change my name to Relezel. I took my self out of my rambling when they started to talk again.

"Man I just can't believe he's the this guy is the leader of Havok. Not only is he just some old guy ,but he's a friend of Relena's." Duo commented.

"Get over it Duo. The President of the ESUN is the leader of Havok and is the most leading person in the world after Relena's life." Heero replied in a monotone.

I wasn't able to move for a while and when I could I started to cry.

XxXxXxXx

PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE!

REVIEW!


End file.
